Fallen In Love With Voldemort's Daughter
by danruptomfan4eva
Summary: Accalia is Voldemort's daughter and is sent to Hogwarts under an asssumed name for a reason. She is there to make Harry Potter fall in love with her and then to bring him back to her father. Only it's a surprise when she actually does fall in love with hi


It takes place in a warm house somewhere in London. A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes talks to someone about a deal that they have to make.  
  
"Are you ready?" Asked the cold Erie voice.  
  
"I hope", said the other voice this time coming from a girl whom couldn't be older than 15.  
  
"Do you remember what you have to do Accalia?" Said the Eire voice once again.  
  
"Father", the girl laughed, "Don't worry about anything or anyone seriously this is all too easy."  
  
"Catching and killing Potter is the one thing that I pride myself on Accalia don't forget that."  
  
"Father", the girl said yet once again, "Don't worry". And with that the girl walked off to the upstairs in the household. And there was silence until you heard the banging of a door behind her... In the girl room which was mostly a deep blue color against her fathers wishes. She sat on her bed and just thought to herself.  
  
"This will be too easy. Before Potter knows it he'll be mine". The girl got up and looked into her mirror which showed a very pretty girl with big brown eyes and blonde hair. The black eye liner was just a touch to make herself look more evil.  
  
"Light's out in two minutes', yelled her father from downstairs.  
  
"Sure dad", she said while gritting someone else under her teeth. "Never would think that he was the powerful Voldemort" "I heard that", her father yelled once again up the stairs.  
  
This time Accalia didn't answer his comment. There was no use in making him mad that will only make the situation worse. For tomorrow was September 1st and she would be off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Accalia wasn't to happy with that but it was for her father that she was going to do this. It was because of Potter that her father was still weak and that he couldn't be a real father because of that. The only reason she resented Potter was because her father had taught her too and nothing more......  
  
Accalia got dressed pajama pants and a large t-shirt and went right to bed. But before she could do any of the sort she had to write in her beloved diary in which she was writing in ever since she could.....  
  
  
  
Diary...  
  
Well one day away until I get to leave this house. Father promised that we could move somewhere else if I completed the mission. It won't be that hard he will be mine. And after father kills him and goes back to full power I will be in his right hand. This will be great how hard could it be to make Potter trust and love me after all I am Voldemorts daughter right...... The next morning Accalia woke up to the sound of her alarm. She rolled over while grumbling and looked at the clock 8:30. While still dreary eyed she sat up in bed and rolled her legs over the side. She went downstairs to see her father fully dressed and ready to bid her goodbye.  
  
"Are you excited?" He snarled.  
  
"Yea", she said in a sarcastic tone. "I'm not the one for schooling".  
  
"Ahh too bad", Voldemort grumbled.  
  
"Thanks dad for being so understanding," Accalia spat.  
  
"Welcome my dear now go get dressed you have a long ride".  
  
"Okay", Accalia grumbled and then went back upstairs stepping very heavily on them as she went up...  
  
"STOP THAT", her father snarled.  
  
Accalia went back upstairs into her room while shutting the door she went right to her extremely large closet to get what she needed.  
  
"Lets see", she said to herself while looking through large piles of clothes thrown about in the closet.  
  
"It's still warm outside", she said while throwing a pair of shorts behind her. "Na to flashy".  
  
In the end of this so called problem she decided that she was going to wear something sosfisticated yet charming and smart. She had a pair of black jeans and a white long sleeve blouse with a black cardigan that had no sleeves. She put her hair up in a messy bun and put on her famous glasses that were a kind of square shape. When she looked into the mirror and saw herself she was surprised.  
  
"I clean myself up good don't I", she spat while gazing at herself in the mirror. Accalia grabbed her suitcase and headed downstairs to leave for Kings Cross........... "I'm all ready father", Accalia said triumphantly.  
  
"Good", said Voldemort while looking up. "Very nice choice of clothes".  
  
"Thank You", mumbled Accalia. "One question Father?"  
  
"Yes".  
  
"Do I keep my real name?" Accalia asked.  
  
"We haven't gone over that one", her father said thinking. "No one knows that you are my daughter except Lucius Malfoy and his son umm what is his name?"  
  
"Draco", whispered Accalia blushing.  
  
"Just explain everything to him dear".  
  
"Yes father, but I'm what's my last name?"  
  
"I don't know pick it".  
  
"OKay.."Accalia looked around the room for anything that could help her. But nothing seemed to. "DeVarquez", she finally said.  
  
"I had to get a daughter with a imagination".  
  
"I love you too Dad", Accalia spat and went towards the front door.  
  
"And remember", Voldemort said calling after her, "Don't tell anyone but Draco".  
  
"Yea okay", she said and then shut the door behind her....... Accalia stepped outside to feel the brisk cold air against her light skin. As she walked down the steps from the house she looked back on it. It would be another year that she wouldn't have to go back. In a way that made her stomach curl but to think about it she would make some friends. Accalia stopped dead in her tracks and though that thought over she wasn't here to make friends she was only here to do one thing and that was to have Harry Potter killed. She walked on in the streets with her suitcase and backpack behind her as she walked along the streets of London.............. About a half hour later Accalia was at Kings Cross station. There were many people in which she wasn't used to. Her father had always kept her sheltered because if anything was to happen to her it would take the little light and happiness that he had and demolish it.  
  
Accalia clutched her ticket. She knew where to go, she had been over that about a million times but it was how to make an entrance to see Potter. Accalia gazed around the whole station and looked for him. She didn't know what he looked like but to her father and Draco's descriptions he was extremely ugly.  
  
Accalia was about to turn around because she heard footsteps behind her but then she just thought well yea there are a lot of people here.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here", said a cold but familiar voice.  
  
"Draco?" Asked Accalia as she turned around.  
  
"The one and only".  
  
"Wow, I haven't seen you in ages", Accalia said while giving him a hug.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Questioned Draco while picking up one of her bags.  
  
"I'll tell you later. I have to go though".  
  
"Okay, I'll see you at the SLytherin table".  
  
"Draco? How do you know I'm going into SLytherin".  
  
"Wild guess", he spat as he walked away..... Accalia did see her friend but she was still no closer to solving her little problem than before the encounter. She knew she should have asked Draco if he had seen Potter but still she could figure that out right?  
  
Her father had explained to her that she did have to go through platforms 9 and 10 so she tried to look above the crowd to see the letters. 5 and 6, 7 and 8 ahh here we are 9 and 10. There was no one around here so she ran right into the platform and came out on the other side.  
  
She gazed around and looked at the shinny train that was all ready to go. Accalia gave the person her ticket and went to find a compartment but more importantly Potter........ "Geez", thought Accalia. "I would think that he would have a lot of attention.  
  
And then she saw someone. Or it was three people. A red head that had lots of freckles with a bushy haired girl next to them and then a boy with black hair and green eyes. Accalia tried to get closer to see the scar but these glasses weren't for distance. They went into the train and she followed him from the other way.  
  
"That's it", she thought. "I can bump into him".  
  
Accalia went closer from the opposite direction and looked away from where she was going. Just with luck so was Harry. Accalia could feel the rush going throughout her body, so close yet so far....and then they crashed.. 


End file.
